1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles, bicycles, and truck and trailer pus scooters, snowmobiles, and boat warning lights. In particular, it relates to an interchangeable reversible front or rear mountable vehicle warning light indicating if a vehicle, bicycle, truck, or trailer is accelerating or de-accelerating.
2. Description of Related Art
Various front and rear mounted vehicle warning lights are known. O'Sullivan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,426 is a front mounted vehicle brake light for alerting pedestrians or other vehicle drives positioned in front of a vehicle that it is de-accelerating. Rudd, U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,144 discloses a sealed beam headlight with an additional brake light connected to the brake pedal of an automobile to not only provide forward illumination, but also signals operation of the braking system of the vehicle to those who can see the front of the vehicle. Both are difficult to be seen from the side, and do not indicate if the vehicle is accelerating. Dankert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,384, discloses a speed controlled signal system with a plurality of panels mounted to the front, back and side of a vehicle via a complex circuit to indicate whether a vehicle is accelerating or de-accelerating. Voano et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,740 discloses front mounted cornering lamps selectively indicating brake and acceleration of a vehicle, which is visible from the front of a vehicle and one side. Gianfocaro, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,554 discloses another speed controlled signal system with a plurality of panels mounted to the front, back and side of a vehicle via a complex circuit employing a motion switch using red and green lights to indicate whether a vehicle is accelerating or de-accelerating. Walton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,073 discloses front side and/or front mounted brake and running turn signal lights. Kao, U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,691 discloses an accessory LED brake light system secured to the front most central position of the automobile to provide warning signals when the automobile is braking to those positioned in front of the vehicle. Pitcher, U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,101 discloses a dash mounted forward facing brake light mounted within the passenger compartment. Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,336 discloses a braking signal light mounted in the front of automotive vehicles with side windows. Annas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,392 discloses a brake light mounted to the front windshield of a motor vehicle. Hull et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,091 discloses method of using existing wiring circuits of a vehicle to provide a pedestrian signal system for vehicles. Jandron, U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,944 discloses vehicle wrap around side/front brake lights. Schamblin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,732 discloses a vehicle light warning system employing a front mounted reflective sheet that flutters and moves in response to vehicle vibrations and/or wind during vehicle travel to be visible from oblique angles.
Mori et al., Pub. No. US 2002/0138181A1 is cited for general interest and discloses a vehicle expression operation control system for expressing an occupant's intention.
The present invention described below provides an interchangeable reversible front or rear mounted vehicle acceleration/de-acceleration warning light system employing a reversible accelerometer circuit, which is set to activate the warning light system depending upon whether it is mounted on the front or rear of a vehicle, bicycle, truck and/or trailer. It may also include black box components to track the vehicle speed, gravitational turn forces, as well as advertising light transmission components.